Choices
by Black Knight 03
Summary: Hermione has several choices about her future. One-shot, one-side Neville-Hermione


Disclaimer – J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

A/N – This is written for my Writing Challenge #4. Hannah's riddle is taken from the Star Trek Enterprise episode _First Flight_. Thanks as usual to phil_urich for the beta read.

As Hermione walked up the path towards Hogwarts' main doors she heard the snow crunch under her boots. While it was still late November, an early snow storm had blanketed Hogsmeade with almost an inch of snow. It wasn't until she returned that she realized just how much she missed this place.

When the Headmistress had invited her for tea she had jumped at the chance to return. While one didn't normally turn down a personal request from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who also happened to have been her favorite professor, it also got her out of the study and her Master's grueling schedule. _So is the life of an Apprentice. Luckily, it'll be over soon. _

Nearing the castle doors, Hermione spotted her former Herbology professor just as she was about to enter the castle. "Professor Sprout," she called while quickening her pace.

Pausing at hearing someone call, Professor Sprout turned around in the doorway. Squinting a little, her eye sight not being what it used to be, she recognized the younger witch coming towards her. "Miss Granger," she greeted in return. "What a pleasant surprise. What brings you to Hogwarts?"

Hermione smiled as she followed Professor Sprout inside. "Tea with Professor McGonagall. You're looking well."

Professor Sprout smirked up at her as they walked. "You lie, but thank you anyway. I am starting to feel my age though and I'm starting to think about retirement."

"Retirement?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes, dear. I've been at this for a long time," Professor told her, laughing a little as they walked towards the Headmistress' office. "Not to mention two wars that have aged me even more. I promised the Headmistress I'd help her rebuild Hogwarts and I think we've finally reached the point. Now I just have to decide when I've had enough."

"What will you do?"

"Read and tend to my own gardens once again," she replied, sounding a bit wishful.

_I guess no matter how much you want things to stay the same, change must come, _Hermione thought wistfully.

"What about you? If I remember correctly you are almost finished with your second apprenticeship."

Hermione smiled a little, a little self consciously. "Yes, for Runes. I have a few more months. I finished my Transfiguration apprenticeship a few years ago. I'm just not sure what I want to do afterwards. Harry calls me the professional student."

Professor Sprout chuckled. "How is Mr. Potter?"

"Good. He's being promoted to Deputy Director, whether he wants to be or not. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was running the whole Auror department soon. While his name has quickened the pace of his ascension, he really has put the work in and been one of the department's best Aurors. I just wonder how he's going to react when more of his time is spent behind a desk and not out on the field."

Making the final turn in to the corridor that held staircase which lead up to the Headmistress' office, Professor Sprout lightly touched Hermione's arm. "If I've learned one thing from watching you all grow up, it's that you seem to land on your feet. I believe after a bit of an adjustment, Harry will do just fine. He's a natural leader, and you, Hermione, will excel at whatever you choose to set that mind of yours to."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione replied. "And while I hope you don't retire any time soon, I hope that perhaps I can see your garden once you've worked your magic on it."

"That would be an excellent idea," Professor Sprout replied as they reached the gargoyle that guarded the staircase. "But, it won't be for a time yet. I want to have a hand in picking my successor. I refuse to leave the castle's greenhouses in just anyone's hands, much less any of my students. Have a pleasant trip back, and tell the Headmistress I'll see her at supper.

"Tartan," Professor Sprout spoke to the gargoyle, and departed as the statue slowly slid out of the way.

"Goodbye Professor." As Hermione began to climb the stairs, she could hear the statue sliding back in to place behind her. Walking up the steps, Hermione wondered if Harry ever felt in awe when he made this trip to see Professor Dumbledore. _He was up here so much, it probably became old hat to him after awhile._ Reaching the small landing at the top of the stairs, she raised her fist and knocked twice on the door.

"Come in," came the familiar voice from within the office.

Opening the door, Hermione smiled as she walked in, seeing Professor McGonagall sitting behind her massive desk busy at work. Clearing her throat, she tried not to snicker, when McGonagall glanced upward in irritation. Judging from the pile of scrolls, books, and other items about her desk, she could tell the Headmistress was swamped with work.

"Hello, Headmistress," Hermione greeted. "I guess it's pointless to ask how you are."

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall greeted warmly, the irritation vanishing from her face. Laying down her quill, she rose from behind her desk and walked around it. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"I assure you, it's a welcome distraction," Professor McGonagall reassured her. Motioning over to a set of a chairs by the window, she lead Hermione over to them. "I miss the days when I actually taught, and didn't have to deal with this bureaucratic nonsense. Let's discuss something better, I didn't call you out all this way to discuss paperwork."

"How is your apprenticeship coming along?" she asked Hermione, as they sat down in the two chairs by the window. "Master Bellona, speaks highly of you."

Hermione tried to hide her smile. "It's interesting to say the least. Fascinating as well. There are things that she does that I would have never thought of."

"She is one of the leaders of the new generation of transfigurationists. I correspond with her regularly, and I knew she would be the perfect one to teach you the more advanced aspects of our art."

"I want to thank you again for your recommendation. Master Bellona rarely accepts to teach apprenticeships. Calls them a waste of her time, when she could be doing more important work unraveling more mysteries. But, I believe she is pleased with my work, and I hope to be certified soon."

Professor McGonagall smiled at hearing her. A soft pop interrupted them as a house elf set down a tea set and began to pour some of the tea in to two cups. "Thank you Azur," Professor McGonagall thanked the house elf before he disappeared.

While Hermione still wasn't enthusiastic about house elves, she had softened her stance on them. Instead of trying to free them all, she instead supported improving their conditions. She had to admit, Hogwarts had to be one of the best places for them to be.

"That is good to hear," Professor McGonagall spoke, continuing their conversation. "Not many people have the temperament to complete a Master program, much less two of them. In such a short time as well. Professor Sprout is one of a few wizards that I know of that even has a dual Mastership."

"I spoke with her when I arrived," Hermione said as she inhaled the scent of the jasmine tea.

"I just hope I can hang on to her a bit longer."

"So then you know that she's thinking of retiring?" Hermione asked, not wanting to tell something that Professor Sprout might not want to be public knowledge. Professor McGonagall nodded. "It's an… odd feeling thinking about that."

"Change is inevitable," Professor McGonagall reminded her. "We're not all Professor Binnes. Professor Sprout has put in many years of excellent service to our students, and if she wishes to enjoy some of her time doing something else, I cannot fault her. This is partly the reason why I asked you to come."

"Oh?" Hermione said as she began to sip her tea.

"Like Professor Sprout, much of the staff is beginning to show it's age. I'm not sure how much longer many of them are going to stay, and after everything we've been through in the past few years, I can not ask them to stay longer than they would like. Recently, I've been trying to bring in a younger crop, as it were. Not only to replace those who choose to leave, but to also bring in new ideas and energy."

"Miss Granger, I would like to know if you've given any thought to teaching?"

For a moment, Hermione sat there in surprise. _Me, teach?_ Using her tea to buy time to gather her thoughts, Hermione sipped as she tried to think about what the Headmistress had just asked her. "No, I've never thought about it. I… don't think I'd be very good at it though."

"I beg to differ," Professor McGonagall countered. "I think you have the necessary tools to become a very good teacher. If you wish for proof, you only need to look next to you."

Hermione looked next to her and then blushed, when she realized it wasn't meant to be taken so literally.

"I refer to Mister Potter. In your years here, I don't think I'd be wrong in saying he learned more from you than in many of his classrooms," Professor McGonagall explained to her.

Hermione shook her head no. "He taught me more than anything."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I am wrong," she countered before sipping her own tea. "I don't mean to put you on the spot. No answer is needed today. It's just Professor Howell is leaving at the end of this term, and I've already asked him to stay once when he wanted to leave. I can't ask him again. Plus, as I said before, I'd like to bring in some new ways in to the school, and I can't think of a better way than to bring in someone taught not only by myself, but Master Bellona as well."

* * *

Sitting at his desk in the Auror Department, Neville had his elbows propped up on the desk and his head buried in his hands. Around him, his fellow Aurors kept retelling the story of his recent botched mission, using the same tired jokes over and over. As they all laughed around him, Neville kept replaying the mission over in his head, trying to figure out what he had missed, what had caused the mission to go haywire. It was supposed to be a simple mission; he had been assigned to go with Harry on a simple arrest of a middle aged wizard accused of selling bewitched Muggle items.

After arriving and confronting the wizard, a scuffle broke out, and Neville launched a misguided stunner that landed well of its mark. Unfortunately, it struck something combustible and caused a large explosion that rocked the whole area. As the world seemed to spin around him, Neville found himself launched on to his back. Scrambling to try and recover, he reached to his knees in time to see Harry rip of his burning cloak and throw it to the ground. A few feet away, the suspect was sprawled out on the ground, unconscious.

_I almost roasted Harry alive, like… like some giant marshmallow. I almost killed Harry Potter! Again! Maybe everyone is right, I am not the Auror type. Let's face it, I only really got into the Auror core because I was there that night at Hogwarts. Well, that, and Harry. If it wasn't for him, I'd have washed out the first day._

At the sound of a door slamming shut, everyone stopped talking and looked over to the director's office. Neville slowly parted his fingers to see Harry walking from the office and towards them. _Here it comes, they're going to terminate me. No, I bet after spending all that time and money on training me, they reassign me to maintenance or something until I pay them back._

"A little hot under the collar, Potter?" someone joked.

Harry pretended to laugh as he approached. "Good one, Dawkins. But I wouldn't be joking if I were you. Boss wants to see you next. Something about the Manchester potions ring case you blundered last week."

As Dawkins swore under his breath, and reluctantly began towards their boss' office, Harry looked around Neville's desk. "Don't the rest of you have some… I don't know, work that needs to be done."

Gratefully, Neville watched as the little group broke up around him. Though, not without a few parting shots being taken at his expense. "You know Potter, we knew you didn't want to be Deputy Director, but there has to be a better way to avoid the desk," he heard another Auror joke as they passed by Harry.

"So should I clean out my desk now or will it be mailed to me?" Neville muttered softly, not bothering to pick his head up.

Harry just smirked and shook his head. "You're not fired," he told Neville. "You made a mistake. Who knew it was going to get physical. Grab your cloak, we're done for today, and we need a drink."

Spirit perked just a little bit, Neville stood and grabbed his cloak from the back of his chair. Waiting for the lift, Neville shuffled nervously standing next to Harry. "Um, Harry," he mumbled. "I'm sorry about your cloak."

Shrugging, Harry adjusted the new cloak he now wore. "Don't worry about it. It needed to be cleaned anyway. Besides, I've learned to always have a spare set of clothes at my desk."

Entering the lift, Harry punched the button for the atrium. As the lift descended, Harry looked over at him. "Don't let this get you down. All those blokes have made mistakes. Heck, I've made mistakes. You've seen how those have turned out," he joked, trying to get him to laugh, or at least smile. "The point is, the best thing you can do is figure out what went wrong, and work on correcting it so it doesn't happen again."

Neville rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, Harry," he said softly. "That's about the fourth time you've told me that. Maybe I just can't learn. Maybe I'm just hopeless with this stuff."

"Nonsense," Harry told him. "You just put too much pressure on yourself. You're a good wizard. Look at what you did with the D.A., and don't tell me it was nothing. Look, I'll tell you something that I haven't said already. I chose you to be my partner cause I know I can trust you to have my back. No matter what happens, you're going to be there with me."

At his words, Neville looked at him like he had three heads. Harry just smirked back at him. "With the exception of maybe Hermione and Ron, there's not many I trust more. What we do is dangerous, and I want someone I can count on. Regardless of what you think of yourself, I know what you're capable of, and I'm going to drag it out of you.

"I just hope it doesn't kill me in the process," he added quietly, under his breath.

Upon leaving the Ministry, the men Apparated to the Diagon Alley side of the barrier. Stepping to the wall, Harry withdrew his wand and proceeded to tap the bricks in a pattern to unlock the gateway. Harry watched as after he tapped the last brick, the bricks in the middle of the wall suddenly started moving, and an opening appearing within the wall. After they passed through the entrance and were now on the Leaky Cauldron side, the bricks moved once again, resealing the gateway.

Opening the back door of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Neville enter a small hallway that took them past the Cauldron's kitchen. Emerging into the main room, they quickly greeted by the Leaky's new landlady, their friend, Hannah Abbott.

"Hey boys," she called out upon seeing them. "Your usuals?"

"Sure Hannah, thanks," Harry answered quickly before making his way to a small table in the corner.

"Hi Hannah," Neville greeted back as well. As he followed Harry, he tried to wipe the small smirk off his face. As Harry sat down in one of the chairs, a chair that just so happened to give him the best view of the bar. Neville chuckled as he sat down in the one across from him.

"What?"

"You didn't invite me down here for just a drink. You want me to help you solve Hannah's little riddle," Neville told him, shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you really that hard up for a date?"

Tired of being asked out constantly by her drunken patrons, Hannah had come up with a little game so that she didn't have to constantly say no. In order for her to agree to a date, the person had to correctly guess both names she had chosen for her first child, if it was a girl and if it was a boy. Occasionally, someone would guess one right, but because Hannah wouldn't say anything, no one knew what the correct answer had been, or was. Since there were so many names to choose from, the game had successfully been going on for a few years now.

"It's just driving me crazy. I hate these kind of puzzles," Harry told him.

"You're hopeless is what you are," Neville teased. Seeing Hannah approaching with two bottles in hand, he tried to choke back his laughter. "How's business?" he asked her.

"Good," she said, setting a bottle down in front of each of them. "I think people are finally getting use to the changes, and realizing it's pretty much the same old Leaky. Now, as for you," she said turning to Harry, a small smile playing on her lips. "What've you got to say?"

"Elizabeth and Kieran," Harry said to her.

"Not even close," Hannah taunted him with a smile as she ever so casually leaned forward. "Honestly, Harry, I expected better."

Neville bit his lip as he tried desperately not to laugh. The shameless flirting was hilarious to him. Now, Hannah was very friendly to almost everyone, but the way she was acting with Harry was something else. He watched as Hannah smiled at both of them, but after tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, she gave a last look at Harry before returning to the bar.

"That was pathetic," Neville murmured as he raised his bottle of butterbeer to his lip. When Harry gave him a questioning look, Neville just rolled his eyes. "So how bad did I screw up?" he asked Harry, wanting to change the subject. He could just picture his boss, red in the face and ranting at Harry.

Harry gave him a bit of a sarcastic grin as he took a sip from his own bottle. "Let's just say Hammer," the nickname they had given the Director of the Auror Department, "isn't your biggest fan right now. But, considering it was an accident, and none of the intel said anything about combustible substances, it was his normal ranting and raving."

_Why does Harry have to face the music everytime I mess up?_

"Honestly, you've got to stop double guessing yourself out there. You know what you're doing, but you think too much. Trust yourself."

"Right Harry," he told him, trying to sound positive. But deep down, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, Hermione quickly exited and headed for the Auror department. She had a rare afternoon off from her studies, her master having to attend to some business IN Manchester, so she decided to look Harry up and see if he wanted to have an early supper. Entering the department, she gave a casual look around but didn't see him. Figuring the best place to start would be his desk, she decided to head there first.

Making her way through the maze of cubicles, Hermione frowned a little when she reached Harry's desk. Usually if he was at his desk, there'd be work scattered about with a cup or bottle of something. But right now, his desk was mostly cleared except for a small pile of scrolls of to the corner.

_Figures, I finally get some free time and he's no where to be found._

"Hermione?"

Smiling politely, she turned around to face Neville. "Hi, Neville. Um, is Harry around?"

Neville gave her a shake of the head. "Got sent to Manchester with the Minister. Another meet and greet with the press. Was really happy he had to go. The life of a Deputy Director," he told her while settling the pile of books he was carrying on to his own desk, next to Harry's.

"So he's taking the job?" Hermione asked interested. She knew he had been offered the position, but as far as she knew he was still thinking about it. The position intrigued him, and the pay and benefits weren't bad either, but Harry wasn't all that sure he wanted to deal with all the bureaucracy that came with the job.

"No. He's still wavering. Still doesn't like the idea of being tied to a desk, but the rumors are that higher ups don't want him risking his neck so much anymore. They kind of feel he's more valuable with his head attached and smiling pretty for the cameras."

"Yea, that'll happen. I wonder if they know what they're in for with offering him this position," Hermione replied.

"I doubt it. Well most of them anyway. The Minister seems to know, it's kind of obvious that he wants Harry running the department eventually, and not just because he's the Golden Boy either."

As Hermione looked away to look at a hanging clock on the wall, Neville saw a glimpse of skin, and found his eyes fixated on how her v-neck shirt exposed just a tantalize bit of her chest. Realizing what he was doing, Neville tore his gaze away, just as she turned back to him. For him, Hermione had always really been that unattainable girl; the girl he felt was too good for him and he'd never have a shot at.

She had been the first person outside of his family to actually be nice to him, and that wasn't saying much about his family. To him, even her bad qualities weren't so bad, and he'd willingly put up with them for a chance. But like most crushes, he eventually tried to push it aside and ignore it. What good was it to pine over someone who just didn't see you in any way romantically?_ I was so pathetic back then._

_Then?_ he thought, a frown forming._ I still am. But, maybe… She might be interested. _

"I should get going," Hermione said as Neville was lost in his thoughts. "Figures that I finally get some free time, and he's not around. Might as well as figure out what Plan B is."

Just as she took a few steps, Neville called out for her to stop. "Umm… Do you like classic music? Gran, my grandmother, has a box for the London Symphony Orchestra, and she is insisting I join her. Would you like to come? If you're not doing anything else that is. I can't imagine sitting with a bunch of strangers listening to music written by a bunch of dead guys is very exciting."

Hermione remained quiet for a moment. _It would be nice. Can't remember the last bit of culture I've had. With Neville? But when am I going to have the chance again? I certainly don't have anything better to do. _

"I actually enjoy classic music. It's been shown to have many useful qualities even beyond being enjoyable. It stimulates the mind, and some even say the soul. I recently found out that some of the great composers were magically inclined. Which seems natural given the quality and longevity of their famous works."

While listening to her, Neville's mind wandered for a moment when Hermione said stimulates.

"I can't remember the last time I went to see the orchestra or any theatre, much less really go anywhere," she continued. "What the heck, I'll go. It'll certainly be better than being stuck at my parents all night. What time?"

"Doors open at seven," Neville replied, trying keep his voice calm.

"Excellent. Should be enough time to get my more formal clothes from my mother. I'm assuming Muggle, right?"

"Yeah," he answered, swallowing hard to try and get rid of his suddenly dry throat. _She actually said yes! Hermione Granger is actually going to go out on a date with me Well not really a date, but we're still going out together._ No matter how hard he tried to be happy about his little bit of luck, there was always that little pessimistic voice in the back of his head telling him otherwise. "Gran as always believed that a great talent is a great talent no matter what their background may be."

Coming out of his thoughts again, he suddenly realized Hermione was bending over Harry's desk, and her arse was directly before him. His hand twitched slightly as if it wanted to reach out and touch it; Neville quickly clenched his hands in to fists to keep them from straying. He also again averted his eyes, feeling a prickly sensation spread across his cheeks. _I am so pathetic. I'm acting like a little school boy with a crush._

"Here," Hermione said as she stood up with a piece of paper in her hand. Holding it out for Neville to take, she was confused when he had a blank look upon his face. "My address."

"Oh, right," Neville stumbled over his words. "I'll… I'll pick you up about quarter to six."

"Right. Are you alright?"

He gave her a stupid smile, trying to hide his growing embarrassment. "Never better."

Which in a way, he was. For that evening, he grew even more nervous. Neville had never been more thankful for the intermission in his life. All through the first half of the performance he had been distracted. The smell of her perfume, the way her legs flowed out from underneath the simple black dress she wore. All of it was getting under his skin, and he had to sit there, quietly through the whole night trying to ignore the effects it had over him. His Muggle suit never fit quiet so tightly as it did this night.

When he had gone to pick her up earlier in the evening, he had thought he lost his voice when he saw how stunning she looked in her dress. He had almost forgotten to give her the rose he had gotten her; his grandmother had always taught him never to pickup a lady empty handed. She laughed lightly at his antics, as friends do, and thanked him for the rose.

As the lights came on after the final note, and the audience began leaving, the trio stayed behind in their box for a few moments. Neville's grandmother took the opportunity again to grill Hermione about this, that, and the other. They had covered most of her years at Hogwarts by the time the curtains had risen and the orchestra had started playing.

"A 2nd Mastership, you said?"

"Yes ma'am," was Hermione's answer. Throughout all the questioning, Hermione had answered politely and tried very hard not to show any annoyance at the intrusion.

"Impressive," Gran said softly. "What do you plan on doing afterwards? A third?"

"While I haven't given much thought about it, I don't plan to go for a third. As odd as it for me to say, I've had enough of schooling and I feel it's time to start living life. I had given some thought to joining the Ministry, perhaps Magical Beasts."

Memories of S.P.E.W. flashed in front of Neville, and before he could stop himself, he groaned under his breath. They heard him, and while Neville blushed and shrank under his Gran's scrutinizing glare, Hermione chuckled.

"I promise to restrain myself Neville," she said, gently resting her hand on his forearm. "No global crusades for equal rights this time."

"My dear," Augusta began. "What of a personal life? Are you not seeing anyone?" she pried, shhing her grandson when he tried to protest the question.

"Not at the moment," Hermione answered after a moment. "I was… involved with someone for awhile, but it didn't work out."

"Mr. Potter?" Augusta asked quickly.

Hermione snorted in disbelief and Neville rolled his eyes. "No, not Harry," Hermione told her. "We're simply good friends, Harry is too much of a brother to me for their to be anything romantically between us."

At that comment, Neville felt his grandmother poke him sharply in the ribs. Biting his lip, he knew what she was after; her look spoke volumes. _Like I'd ever have a real chance._

When enough of the crowd had dispersed, Augusta made her goodbye, and as the gentleman he had been raised to be, Neville escorted Hermione home. After a brief conversation about that night's music, the pair Apparated to the Granger's backyard.

"I had fun tonight Neville," she told him. "Thanks for inviting me."

"It certainly was an interesting night. I'm… I'm sorry about Gran, sometimes she can be a bit too nosy. But she doesn't mean anything," he tried to explain, but Hermione waived it off.

"It's alright. After dealing with certain members of the Wizard Press, I can handle a few personal questions." As Hermione searched in her clasp for her house key, she continued talking. "Let me return the favor though; the music I mean. Have you ever heard real Celtic music before? There is a small pub near Master Bellona's estate that I go to sometimes after lessons. Every once in awhile they have some old musicians play traditional Celtic music."

"Sure," Neville answered quickly, afraid he might lose out on the opportunity if he didn't act quickly enough.

"Great," she said as she withdrew her key and slipped it in the lock of the back door. "I'll owl you next time they're around. G'night, Neville."

"Night," Neville said softly as he watched her disappear in to the darkness inside her parents home. As the door clicked softly shut, Neville felt the weight of the evening finally leave his shoulders. _What just happened?_

* * *

_Morgan? Ashley? This can't be that hard,_ Harry thought as he walked down the hallway. While it appeared he was reading a case file with an open scroll in his hands, his mind was actually working over Hannah's challenge. At first it was all about solving the puzzle, but after a short while, it became a slightly more personal. In an effort to solve it, like a typical detective, he began observing his opponent for any clue to the solution.

As he watched and learned, he found himself becoming attracted to the young witch. The way she smiled, how she moved effortlessly about the bar, and how she would laugh at him and her eyes would kind of sparkle as she told him his latest guess was wrong. He began to suspect that she might actually be enjoying the chase; particularly from him.

_Hannah Abbott?_ He wondered why he had never noticed her before. He remembered her being on the peripheral of a lot of events of his youth. Sort of defending him when people were calling him the heir of Slytherin, a brief, not so nice run in during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the D.A. meetings, and of course the final battle at Hogwarts.

Entering the Auror department, Harry navigated the path to his desk without really looking at his surroundings. _It's going to be weird if I take that office._

Closing the roll and tossing it on his desk, he glanced over at Neville as he took off his cloak. "What's got you so happy?"

"Huh?" Neville asked in surprise as he looked up at Harry, trying to hide the smile that had been on his face.

"You've got this stupid smile on your face," Harry told him while draping his cloak over the back of his chair. Sitting down, he swiveled the chair to face Neville. "I really doubt it's the case reports, so what's got you in such a good mood this morning?"

"I just had a good night I guess."

"Oh?"

Looking away for a moment, Neville fidgeted nervously for a moment with his quill. Even if it hadn't been Hermione, he would've felt a little apprehensive talking to Harry about it. "I… kind of had a date… I went with someone to the symphony last night."

"That's nice," Harry said. "'Bout time you went out and did something. Who'd you go with?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Slowly looking back to him, Neville scratched his jaw as he tried to think up of a way to get out of answering. _I should just say it's a friend. He doesn't need to know it was Hermione. But he'll find out anyway. Besides, it's not like anything happened. But this is Hermione, he's very protective of her._

"Hermione."

Harry did well to hide the surprised look on his face. "Really? I didn't know she was in town," he responded, trying to hide his surprise at hearing Hermione and Neville had a date. _She said she was going to stay single for awhile, but I guess something changed her mind. Neville though? I just didn't think he… was her type._

"Um, yea. She came around looking for you. Guess she had the day off or something. Anyway, when she found out you were out of town, I… invited her to go to the Symphony. Gran had an extra ticket, and since she wasn't doing anything, I asked. I figured she liked that sort of thing anyway," he rambled a bit.

"It was a nice night, and she seemed to enjoy herself," Neville continued. "Did she say anything to you about it?"

Harry shook his head no. "I haven't talked to her in a few days. We've both been too busy the past couple of weeks. Probably means I'm in for a long letter soon. Anyway, no she hasn't said anything to me. But that doesn't mean anything, she probably went straight back to the Manor afterwards anyway."

Neville slowly got to his feet and paced a few steps. "Do you… think… if I actually asked her out… she'd say yes? I mean you are her best friend, you know her better than anyone. What would she say?"

"Neville," Harry said, trying to stall. "I… don't really know. Since Ron, I've kind of tried to stay out of her romantic life unless she asks me." Seeing the disappointment creep over Neville's face, Harry sighed softly. "But if you are interested, it couldn't hurt to ask. She very well could say yes." Seeing his apprehension, Harry shook his head. "I've seen you stand up to one of the greatest evil wizards, destroy a Horcrux, and make it through Auror boot camp, you're awfully nervous about facing a simple witch."

"There's nothing simple about Hermione," Neville told him, and while Harry agreed he kept quiet. "It's just different then if she were some random girl. I know her, and while I'd really like to ask her, my head keeps telling me I'm being stupid. That's there no chance she'd ever even consider someone like me. I mean look at who she's dated; Krum, Weasley. I'm not exactly like them."

"Maybe," Harry interrupted him. "But those relationships didn't last, did they? Just keep it simple and, I know this sounds simpler than it is, don't take it personally if she says no."

"Thanks," Neville replied sarcastically. "How do I keep it simple?"

"Something like… take her out for coffee, or to that bookstore she's always rambling on about. I don't know, I can't come up with everything for you. Just keep things low key. She's never been impressed with those grand gestures."

"Right. Keep it simple," Neville repeated as he sat back down. As Harry turned away, back towards his desk, he did the same. She mentioned something about a pub being nearby. She goes there sometimes, maybe I could take her there for a drink.

* * *

After spending the night at her parents, Hermione had returned to Master Bellona's estate the following afternoon to resume her studies. While she had enjoyed her evening out with Neville at the symphony, unlike Neville, she hadn't thought of it as any more than a simple night out with a friend.

A few days after her return, she was accompanying Master Bellona to a meeting at the Ministry with a team of Unspeakables that had asked for her expertise. Before leaving though, she had been given one simple order. "Don't touch anything unless I tell you to."

While she followed all rules laid out for her in her studies, this particular one she kept a mind to follow. The Department of Mysteries held many fascinating items, but many of those items were dangerous and quite a few were unidentified. For at the very least of her own safety, it was best to not let her hands stray. Sometimes it was a bit of a struggle as the urge to understand and learn were overwhelming at times.

Following her master out of the Department of Mysteries, she analyzed her teacher from behind. Master Anna Bellona was a highly intelligent women, who while was conservative in nature, enjoyed the finer things. For Hermione, she often found herself in awe of her. At first meeting her Master, Hermione had wondered how well they would work together. But Hermione quickly found that her worries were unfounded, as from day one she found Master Bellona to be a remarkable witch.

_The woman is smart and beautiful. A no-nonsense attitude, who won't take guff from anyone. She's a tolerant pure blood, who couldn't give a bloody damn where someone came from. Can unlock Socrates' hexagonal rune puzzle in under a minute, has a nice home with an incredible library and study. Has magnificent shoes to match her expensive and finely tailored clothes,_ Hermione mused silently as they walked. _Why can't I be like her? Would I be bragging if I said I have the same raw abilities as her, just not as fine tuned yet. One day, it could be me that is called in to solve the unsolvable._

Glancing down, she took a quick glance at her own appearance. While she typically dressed professionally, she felt dull compared to her teacher. She had always been very practical, looking for durability over fashion.

Entering the Room of Many Doors, Hermione stood next to Master Bellona as the many doors along the edge of the room began to spin around them. While they waited, Master Bellona asked her, "How was your day off? Went to the Symphony in London, didn't you?"

"A friend invited me, and it was a nice evening," she replied. "How did you know?"

"One of my associates is friends with Ms. Longbottom, and they were discussing the concert when your name came up. Ms. Longbottom took a liking to you, which in some circles can be taken either way."

Hermione remembered all of her interactions with Neville's grandmother. She certainly was a complicated woman; while she appeared to be a strict, despite what she portrayed, she cared deeply for her grandson.

"She is… an interesting woman."

Master Bellona let out a soft laugh. "That's one way to put it," she said as the doors stopped spinning. Confidently, she strode towards the door that stopped before them.

As Hermione followed, she heard Master Bellona ask her, "What did you think of Unspeakable Kelly's offer?"

Towards the end of their work, one of the higher ranked Unspeakables who had been there observing, had been impressed with the depth of Hermione's knowledge. While he didn't have the authority to offer a position, he did offer her a chance to interview for an opening that was scheduled to become available.

She had instantly been taken aback as positions in the Department of Ministries were not only few and far between, but just to get an interview for a rare opportunity were just as difficult and done on invite only basis.

It almost seemed like a dream job for someone like her, but becoming an Unspeakable was a large demand. Everything and anything they did in the department was sworn to complete secrecy. It was rumored that one Unspeakable only knew what they specifically were doing and nothing else.

_It's such a rare opportunity, I don't know what to think. It could be the chance of a lifetime._

Caught off guard when asked, Hermione had said yes without thinking. But the more she thought about it, the more worries arose. _It's just an interview, I may not even get accepted. Even if they do say yes, it doesn't mean I have to take the offer._

"I'm a little surprised," Hermione answered. "When you said we were going to the Department of Mysteries, I was looking forward to it, but I wasn't expecting a job offer."

As the pair stopped while waiting for a lift to arrive, Master Bellona turned towards her. "I'm not surprised at all. In fact, I'd be expecting more offers like this. You're intelligent, highly motivated, and despite being a Muggle-born in a slightly less prejudicial society, your name carries significant weight now. You could most likely have your pick of positions in any number of fields."

When the lift doors slid open, Hermione quietly entered, trying not to be too embarrassed at her Master's high praise. It was one thing to believe that of yourself, but another to actually hear it from someone you admired.

"I don't see the harm in going to the interview," Hermione said as the lift begin to climb back up. _Might as well tell her about McGonagall's offer. Though she probably knows about it already._

"Do you remember when the Headmistress invited me for tea? She asked me if I had ever thought about teaching." The telling smile on her Master's face told her that she had in fact already known about the Hogwarts offer.

"Why do you think she asked you that?" Bellona asked in a Slytherin way.

_Always examine what people ask you. Don't simply volunteer information. What they want to know is not always what they ask of you, _Master Bellona had taught her. While not a Slytherin during her years at Hogwarts, the woman had learned quickly that not everything is as it seems.

"The majority of the current staff is older in age, and been through both wars, with many being active participants. I don't think a lot of them fancy being like Professor Binns and teaching until the end and beyond. In a few years, a lot of them are going to be leaving and will need to be replaced," Hermione answered analytically.

"And if I was the Headmistress, I wouldn't just let anyone teach my students. I would seek the very best in their fields. It's why I believe you'll soon have to call your friend, Professor Potter."

"Harry?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Master Bellona nodded. "I don't think it's a forgone conclusion, Kingsley and the Aurors won't let him go without a fight, but beyond the name, the man is a natural in the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Having practical experience is sometimes as good as having book knowledge."

Hermione still had a hard time seeing Harry in a classroom. _Professor Potter. The man who tried so hard to get out of doing his class work is going to be teaching the next generation,_ she said to herself sarcastically.

"Just don't completely close the door on any options until you've fully explored them," Master Bellona told her as the lift opened up on the main floor of the Ministry.

Walking out in to the Ministry Atrium, Hermione felt a bit overwhelmed, and if her master was right, it was only the beginning. She could see herself well in both positions. Teaching and instructing young wizards and witches much like Professor McGonagall. Or unraveling the mysteries of magic, space, and time in the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

"I just don't know which one to choose," Hermione told her mother as they sat around the family dinning table. Unable to choose between the two opportunities, Hermione had been granted a night off and went to her parents for some advice. "They're both fantastic opportunities. There is so much unknown out there that I can't even fathom all the things I could do at the Department of Mysteries. But there's no place like Hogwarts. It'd give me a chance to really help reshape how the younger generations not just learn, but grow up."

Mr. Granger gave her a patient smile. "But what about the downsides. As glamorous as these jobs appear, you also have to think about what the negatives are too."

Pushing her food around her plate, Hermione sat quietly for a moment as she considered what her father had said. "Well, I guess I'd have to pretty much stay at Hogwarts during the school year. I never really thought of where the teachers were during off hours. I wouldn't be able to pop home whenever I felt like it."

"What about the other one?" Mrs. Granger asked as she took a sip of water.

"Everything I do at the Department would be confidential. I couldn't tell anyone even the basic of tasks that I'd being doing. They also often work odd and long hours, and for little reward other than maybe a pat on the back."

"Would there be a difference in the amount of money you'd make with either?" Mr. Granger asked.

"It's not about the money to me."

"I know honey," Mrs. Granger told her. "But you're still going to need to be concerned about it. We just don't want to see you work so hard, only to be deprived of the rewards that you so richly deserve. We're not saying take the job that pays you the most, but don't let your dream job under sell you either."

Mr. Granger nodded in agreement. "You're still going to need money to live off of, and wouldn't it be nice to have a little some extra to put away just in case?"

"I suppose."

"Both jobs do sound like excellent opportunities, but they also sound like they could be a major strain on any relationship you might have," Mrs. Granger said.

"Relationship? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused.

"That young man who was around the other day, took you to the symphony. He seemed a very nice boy. Neville was his name?" Mrs. Granger continued.

"Neville?" Mr. Granger spoke up before Hermione could say anything. "I thought his name was Ron. He was apart of the red headed family that we usually saw when we'd take Hermione to get her things before term. Wisely? Weasel? What was their name again? I remember their father was Arthur, always asking a million questions about the most basic of things."

"Weasley," Mrs. Granger corrected him. "And they haven't been together for a few months now. Things didn't work out, did they honey?"

Hermione bit her tongue. "No they didn't. We decided to go back to being just friends. But I'm not dating Neville. He's just a friend too. His family had an extra ticket and he asked if I'd liked to go. He's a nice guy and all, but I'm not interested in him like that. He's not really… my type."

"Don't say never," Mrs. Granger said to her. "Just because you think he's not what you're looking for, doesn't mean he's not the one for you."

_Me and Neville? Together? As a couple? Where did that come from?_

"What about Harry?" Mr. Granger asked suddenly. "I always liked him. Very polite, a bit too quiet. Your letters home were always about him, often times what trouble the two of you were getting into."

"Harry is like a brother to me," she answered simply. She'd be lying if she said that she never had thought about what it'd be like to date Harry Potter. But in the end, she kept thinking that it'd be too strange. They knew far too much about each other, both the good and the bad. She felt like he needed her more as a friend than a lover, and perhaps vice versa as well.

"Well, don't just say no because it isn't the flashiest of things in the worlds," Mrs. Granger said, drawing Hermione from her thoughts.

"Neville?" Hermione asked.

"The jobs," Mrs. Granger corrected. "Though, the thought could apply to both. Look at your father, he's not the flashiest man about."

"Hey," Mr. Granger protested sarcastically.

"But I still fell for his… unique charms anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes as her parents continued. She was beginning to think that perhaps this hadn't been the best of ideas, but she was struggling to decide which to pick. Granted she still had a few more months to decide, and chances are that Master Bellona was correct in that other opportunities might arise. But she was too analytical in her thinking to wait on making a decision at the last moment. No, she took what she knew now and thought about it. If something else came up, she'd include it in her rationale.

The problem was that she was not only no closer to a decision than she was when she arrived, but she was a little taken aback by the idea of Neville as a possible romantic partner.

"Let me put this out there as well," Mr. Granger said. "I know how you think Hermione, just like me. Everything is data, facts and numbers. But you've got to try and think outside of that. Think of yourself too, your own happiness. Sure the work in either one of those places may be interesting, but will you personally enjoy it enough to give up what's need?"

"We just don't want to see you take the offer that you think you should take and be unhappy," Mrs. Granger added afterwards.

Hermione sighed softly. "I know, and you're right. When the time comes, I'll try and consider everything before I make up my mind."

* * *

An hour before dusk, Neville Apparated to a clearing a few yards outside the small village near Hermione's Master's Estate. As he regained his bearings, he tugged awkwardly at the Muggle jacket he was wearing. While he had more experience with the Muggle world than most Pure Bloods, Neville was far from being comfortable in it.

Walking into the village, trying to be inconspicuous, Neville felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. It felt weird not wearing his usual clothes and going with a more modern Muggle look. But this wasn't a Wizarding village and precautions need to be taken.

His idea was to simply pop over, surprise Hermione at the bar she frequented, and ask her out. Unfortunately, his idea was better in theory than in practice. He had thought with it being such a small village, the place wouldn't be so hard to find. But upon arriving, he realized it was going to be much harder as he passed another small building he thought could be the place.

Continuing to walk down the main street of the village, Neville felt anxious as people moved around him. He had to fight against the urge to constantly check to see if his wand was still concealed in the magical holder in his pants pocket. As the sun continued to set, it seemed more and more people began to mill about the main street. At the first opportunity, Neville turned off the main street and onto a side street.

_What a great Auror I make,_ Neville thought to himself bitterly. As he kept walking down the new street he started to hear music very faintly. Pausing for a moment, Neville stood quietly as he tried to tune out his surroundings and focus solely on the faint whispering of the music. Catching a few more notes, Neville was on the move again, following it like a hunting dog would a scent.

Having just mocked his Auror skills, it was those same skills that were telling him to find the source of the music. It was different from the noise he normally heard young Muggles listening to. A few moments later, Neville found himself standing in front of what looked like an old brick building. With the door ajar, Neville took a peak inside and wondered if this was the place Hermione had been talking about.

_It sort of fits her. Off the beaten path, doesn't really seem like a typical bar._ Pushing the door open and entering, Neville cautiously looked around as he headed for the bar along the far wall. Over in a corner was a small stage, with a band playing for a few patrons seated among a couple of tables scattered about the room.

Neville noticed the bartender watching him with a suspicious eye as he approached. _Doubt they get many new faces around these parts._

"What'll ya have?" the bartender asked gruffly, still eyeing him skeptically.

"Butterbear," Neville stammered out nervously. _What an idiot! Talk about being inconspicuous._

"Eh?" the bartender asked in surprise with a scowl.

"A beer," Neville quickly said trying to cover. "Whatever you got."

Giving him a glare to match his scowl, the bartender turned around and reaching in to a refrigerator on the wall, he retrieved a beer bottle. Snapping the top off, he placed it rather heavily on the bar top. "Be anything else?"

"Um, a question." Neville tried to remain strong under the man's annoyed glare. Taking a sip of the beer, he suddenly started coughing as soon as the liquid hit his throat.

"Hs a young woman been here? She lives around here," Neville was finally able to ask. Shifting nervously, he cleared his throat and wondered how small the man's eyes could get. "Long curly dark hair, about this tall," Neville forced himself to continue.

"Mouth 'bout just as big?" the bartender asked.

"Can be."

"Talkin about Bellona's niece? Stayin with her aunt in that old estate outside town. She's usually around once a week or so, running here and there for her Aunt. Only person I've ever known to actually want the left over brine," the bartender said, and gestured to a large pickling jar. "Says she cooks with the stuff, don't want to think about what. Usually sends the girl in every other week to collect a jar of it." He paused for a moment as he thought about something. "Come to think of it, haven't seen either in a while. Got two jars full waiting to be sent out."

Forcing himself to take another sip of the beer, Neville saw an opportunity. "She's a friend of mine that I was looking to visit. If you can point me in the right direction of Bellona's Estate, I can take them to her."

The bartender gave the stranger a scrutinizing look; he didn't trust Neville but the opportunity was too good to pass. "The lady is always good for the coin. Follow me out back. I can't hang on to those things for forever. You take 'em of me hands and I'll point you in the right direction."

A few minutes later, Neville was carefully carrying the two jars in his arms heading in the direction of the Bellona Estate. Once he was a few blocks away, he ducked behind a building. Placing the jars down, he looked about to make sure no one was around and withdrew his wand. With a quick flick, "_Riduco." _The jars suddenly shrank almost to the size of marbles. Putting the wand away, Neville picked the smaller jars up and carefully secured them in his jacket pocket before starting back on his way,

It took a bit to reach the outskirts of the village, but when he finally did, he could see a large home sitting up on a hill a few miles away. Knowing it'd probably take a few hours to cover the distance, he gave another glance around and then disappeared with a loud crack.

Seconds later with the same loud crack, Neville reappeared. This time standing before the gated entrance to the Bellona Estate. Before him was a large wall of ivy that seemed to stretch for a long distance and looked to encircle the estate. The only gap he could see was the small gate before him, flanked by two large gargoyles atop stone pillars.

Hearing the sound of stone grinding, Neville quickly looked up and saw the two gargoyles turn their heads and look at him. If he hadn't been a wizard, the sight of the two large stone creatures moving would've freaked him out. _Do I announce myself, giving a password?_

"I'm here to see Hermione," Neville said, though it came out sounding more like a question.

The gargoyles seemed to consider him for a moment, before looking at each other briefly, and then returning to their old position. For a moment, Neville wasn't sure what had just happened. Then he heard the click of the gate unlocking and slowly opening. Casting a wary eye on the two gargoyles, Neville cautiously stepped through the gate.

As he passed through, he felt an urge to leave. It had suddenly come up from no where, and it took him a moment to realize that it was a Muggle-Repelling Charm, a charm designed to make any curious, and uninvited guests, feel the urge to leave immediately. Determined, Neville resisted and pressed on up the main walk.

Reaching the front door of the manor, he took a deep breath as he eyed the large eagle knocker. Reaching up and grabbing the large ring, he rapped it once and almost jumped back when a loud eagle screech sounded.

Steadying himself as the door opened, he found himself face to face with an attractive, middle age witch. The witch scrutinized him for a moment, the look reminding him a lot of his grandmother's. "Neville Longbottom, I presume."

"Yes," Neville responded surprised. "How-"

"I've had dealings with your grandmother," the witch answered, though the stern look was slowly fading away. "In addition, my gargoyles alerted me to your presence."

_My gargoyles? She's Master Bellona! _Remembering his manners, "I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I was wondering if I could have a word with Hermione, if she's free. I also have something for you as well. I agreed to deliver two jars of brine that a merchant had kept for you."

"Ah yes, Joseph, the bar keep. I've been meaning to go to town for the past few days," Bellona said as she stepped aside and ushered Neville inside. "As for Hermione, we've just concluded the day's work."

Reaching inside his pocket, Neville turned over the two jars of brine to Bellona. "A shrinking charm," she commented while holding the jars in the palm of her hand. "Come along, she's cleaning up in library."

Following Bellona through the home, Neville was surprised even as a wizard how much larger the inside of the manor was compared to the outside. As their footsteps echoed through the hallway, he looked about at the various paintings, sculptures, and other various items that decorated the place.

As they stopped before two large, solid oak doors, he had already lost track of how they had come with so many twists and turns they had taken. Taking one of the heavy looking rings on one of the doors, he wondered how such a petite woman would open the door, but knew he should've known better as the door easily opened as if it didn't weigh a thing. "Hermione," Bellona asked as she lead them inside. "You have a visitor?"

Sliding a large tome in to its place among the shelves, Hermione glanced over her shoulder and did a double take. "Neville?"

"He apparently was in town and ran in to Joseph," Bellona said as she placed the two shrunk jars on to a table. Then with her own wand, brought them back to full size. "I am going to check on dinner, I'll leave the two of you to yourselves for a bit," she announced as she put away her wand. "Would you like to join us Mister Longbottom?"

"I would love to," Neville answered awkwardly, uncomfortable with the formality. "But unfortunately I have another engagement shortly."

"Perhaps next time," Master Bellona said before lightly stepping out of the library.

When alone, Hermione looked over at Neville. "Happened to be in the neighborhood?" she asked skeptically.

Neville scratched the back of his head, "Could say that. I was kind of hoping you'd be at the bar you were talking about. But when I got here I realized I didn't know which one, until I heard the music." He quickly stopped as he realized he was rambling, and then remember what Harry had told him. Except at the moment, his mind took it literally. "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a cup of coffee?"

Hermione looked at him like he had grown three heads. "We're just about to eat."

Hoping that his embarrassment didn't show, he shook his head no. "I meant some other time. Or get a drink at the Leaky."

She opened her mouth to say no, but paused as she looked at him. He looked so hopeful, so nervous, she struggled with telling him no. Then despite herself, "Alright, I guess." The happy look on his face, made her parents' words echoed in her head and her stomach tighten in to knots. _I don't want to, but I don't want to hurt him either. Maybe it's because I've never considered it before. For all his faults, he's loyal, determined, and a better wizard than he realizes. But it's Neville. _

Before anything else could be said between them, the soft pop of house elf interrupted them. "Mistress Granger, dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Blink," Hermione told the house elf before it disappeared.

As they left the library, they remained quiet as both were lost in their own thoughts. Reaching the main door, Neville stepped outside and after a quick goodbye, Hermione watched Neville disappear in to the night. Taking a breath, she began to wonder just how deep she had gotten herself in such a short amount of time.

* * *

After a few hours of restless sleep, Hermione woke up early the morning after Neville's surprise visit. She was conflicted between not wanting to go out with Neville and hurting his feelings. She felt like a hypocrite judging someone so superficially.

After eating a light breakfast, she went out to the garden to attend to some chores Master Bellona had assigned her. The garden was also one of her favorite places in the manor, outside of the library of course. Like the manor itself, the inside of the garden was much larger than the outside size lead on to believe. Walking past the large bushes and small trees that outlined the perimeter, Hermione smiled softly as the colorful flowers and plants seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Grabbing a basket and pruning shears, Hermione headed off to tend to the fireberry bushes. The bushes looked like normal shrubs with small berries; yellow berries were young, red were ripe, and purple were past. The berries were useful in various potions, as the juice they produced was a powerful acid. _Mistress is right, it's useful to try and grow as many of your own potion ingredients as you can. It might take a bit of work, but in the end it's worth it._

Around mid-morning, as Hermione toiled away at her work, Master Bellona lead a guest across the grounds and towards the gardens. At first glance the woman accompanying Miss Bellona would've appeared to have been about the same age.

As the pair entered the garden, the guest spent a moment admiring the colors and smells, while Bellona looked about for her apprentice. "Hermione," she finally called out. In the center of the garden was a small garden maze, where at the center was a gazebo with ivy and roses. "She must be tending to the roses. I hope she's careful with those petals, I need them to be intact."

Hearing footsteps coming towards them on the stone paths that lead about the garden, the two ladies turned to the entrance of the maze and watched as Hermione appeared. "Yes, Master Bellona?" Hermione asked as she walked up to them.

"I'd like you to meet someone," Bellona told her, and turning she gestured to the visitor.

Hermione looked over and saw a slim woman dressed in a dark blue business suit, taller than her but shorter than Bellona, with long blonde hair gathered together down her back in a plait. "Hermione," Bellona continued, "I'd like to introduce you to Miss Heart. We used to work together many years ago."

"Not too many," Miss Heart corrected her with a smirk. "And please, it's just Alyss." Making sure her hand was clean, Hermione shook Alyss' offered hand. "I've heard many things about you, Miss Granger."

"Hermione, and what have you heard?"

"Best friend to the Great Harry Potter." Alyss grinned when Hermione snickered softly at the title of Great for Harry. "War hero, brightest witch of her generation, already having one mastery and going for a second."

"All titles, and titles can be exaggerated."

Alyss nodded. "I see you've been learning well from Anna."

Hermione did a double take at hearing someone address her master with her first name, and she noticed Bellona didn't even react to it. Very few addressed Master Bellona by her first name, and it had taken almost two years for Hermione to even learn it. She never dared to address her master by it. But it spoke volumes about the relationship between the two women.

"I get the feeling you're here for more than just a review of what I've learned," Hermione said, and watched as the two older women glanced at each other.

"Very intuitive, and quiet correct. I work for a multi-national organization, and my superiors have authorized me to offer you an invitation. Now, what I'm about to say to you must strictly remain between us. You can decline if you wish, but you must not speak about the offer afterwards."

"What about Master Bellona?"

"Anna knows what I'm about to tell you, in fact it was her that first recommended you."

Hermione gave Bellona a curious look before turning back to Alyss. "Ok. I'll listen."

Alyss nodded her head. "What if I were to tell you that what's considered fables or fairytales are actually based on real events, real people who exist or existed at one time."

"I'd think you're crazy," Hermione asked sincerely.

Alyss held back a laugh and continued. "They may not have happened exactly as they were told now, but the majority of the tales are based on true events."

"So you're saying that there is or used to be a mermaid, who wished to be human and fought a half woman-octopus to save everyone."

This time a small chuckle broke through. "Like I said, not everything happened the way it's portrayed," Alyss explained. "I would think someone as yourself would realize the possibility that this could be true. A young girl who knew nothing of magic, or dragons, or spells, suddenly finds out she's a witch with incredible talent and potential. Do you remember how you felt when you first learned of the magical world?" she asked Hermione rhetorically.

"I didn't think of it that way," Hermione admitted.

"My organization is committed to keeping safe these stories, some times in retrieving fable artifacts that are in the wrong hands or keeping those same items safe and out of the wrong hands. We search for the best of the best to join us.

"Anna, your master once worked for us," Alyss revealed. "She was one of the best, still is. But the work isn't for everyone. What we do is strictly confidential, and much like your strict break between the Muggle and Magical worlds, we have the same. The Mundies can't ever find out about us."

"Mundies?"

"Our word for those not us. Those who live in the mundane world. Like how you call non-magical people, Muggles."

"Do I have to give you a decision now?"

"No, no," Alyss told her. "I just want you to keep an open mind and give it some thought. What we offer is fantastic, but it is a great sacrifice to make. But who knows, maybe you'll find your own rabbit hole to fall through and find a grand adventure."

Alyss smiled pleasantly as Hermione snickered and Bellona rolled her eyes. "Let me tell you more."

* * *

Hannah was kneeling behind the bar, stacking clean glasses, when she heard footsteps approach. Usually around mid-afternoon the Leaky was dead; lunch had passed and supper rush was still a few hours off. But it wasn't unusually for someone to stop by for a pint or two. Hearing the steps come to a halt at the other side of the bar, Hannah finished stacking the glasses and stood back up.

"Little bit early, isn't it?" she asked as she found herself face to face with a smug looking Harry.

"Had a little bit of business to attend to, so I took the afternoon off," he answered. "How 'bout a Butterbeer."

Reaching underneath the bar, she retrieved a bottle. "Professional or private?" Hannah asked as she used the opener on the bottle. If it was professional, she knew Harry wouldn't say much about it, but just the way he was looking, she knew he wanted to crow about something.

"Private." As she placed the bottle in front of him, Harry took a small folded piece of paper out of his pocket and placed it on the bar. "I told you I hate mysteries," he told her before taking a sip.

What is he going on about? she thought as she picked up the piece of paper. Unfolding it, she saw two words had been written on it, or rather two names.

Even though her stunned expression confirmed it, Harry knew he was right. "I am very good at what I do."

"How?" was all Hannah could seem to say as she finally looked up from the piece of the paper.

"I had a hunch about the girl's name, your mom and all, but I didn't know what it was. So I talked to Susan," he told her while taking another drink. "The boy's name was tricky. So many are being named Harry now. But I didn't think so because you don't hero worship me anymore."

"I never did."

Putting the bottle down, Harry leaned forward against the bar. "Then why are your cheeks red?" he asked rhetorically, and snatched the piece of paper from her hand. "So I dug a little deeper, talked to a few people, and came across this.

"I'm right aren't I?"

Hannah's blush became more pronounced as she nodded. With a small chuckle and a quick flip of the wrist, the piece of paper burst in to flames for a second before disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke.

Regaining a bit of her composure, she folder her arms across the top of the bar and leaned forward. As they stood inches apart, Harry practically unblinking, Hannah had to remind herself to breathe. "So now what?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant but her voice cracking.

"I believe you owe me a date."

While Harry was solving Hannah's riddle, Hermione was strolling down Diagon Alley with Padma as she stalled for time before meeting Neville at the Leaky Cauldron.

"He's not a bad guy or anything," Hermione said to Padma as she peered in to one of the Alley stores' display windows.

Padma rolled her eyes. "Who are you trying to convince?"

"No one," Hermione said defensively. "It's just I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I obviously don't feel the same way he feels about me. Does that make me a hypocrite?"

"Yes, Hermione, it makes you a horrible person." Padma couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look that Hermione gave her. "I'm kidding. No it doesn't make you a bad person. But you shouldn't lead him on either. If you're not interested in him, tell him that. It's better to do it now than after you've grown to hate each other after dating for a few months."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione muttered as she kicked a pebble in the street as they continued walking.

"Have you given any more thought about which offer you're going to take?" Padma asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not really. It's like I think I've made a decision, but then I think of something against taking it. So the other offers seem to be more attractive, but then I do it all over again. I just can't make up my mind."

"Wish I had that problem. You still have a few months before you have to decide anything. Besides, who says you have to pick anything right away? Maybe you travel or something. Go to Asia or America. See the sights or maybe actually relax for a few months. When was the last time you took a proper vacation?"

Hermione remained silent, and as they took the final bend in Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron came into view, she felt a bit of apprehension.

"You going to be alright?" Padma asked a little concerned. She knew her friend had meant well, but dragging this out would just be mean to Neville, and not exactly healthy for her either. Sometimes you do have to be the bad guy to do the right thing. "You're too nice to want to intentionally hurt someone."

"Yeah," Hermione muttered. "Sure you don't want to join us?" she asked, part seriously.

Giving her friend a small smirk, Padma shook her head no. "I have to meet Michael for dinner. It'll be alright. In the long run you two will be better off still as friends than exes."

After a brief hug, Hermione watched Padma Apparate away with a soft pop. Sighing to herself, she pushed herself forward and reached the brick wall that separated the Leaky from the Alley. Tapping in the combination on the bricks to open the wall, Hermione stepped through the opening before pausing briefly at the Leaky's back door. _Go._

From the back door, a short hallway lead around the kitchen and out into the Leaky's main room next to the main bar. As she walked out next to the bar, she caught sight of Harry and Hannah at the opposite end of the bar. _They look pretty cozy. She's almost beet red, what is he saying to her?_ she observed as she continued by.

Hermione saw Harry's hand on Hannah's hip, holding her close. _Well I guess that answers that,_ she thought as Hannah suddenly looked away embarrassed, but at the same time gently laid her hand on his shoulder. _At least someone gets a little romance._

Looking away she spotted Neville at a table across the room. When he spotted her he waved her over. Giving a weak smile, she headed over towards him. As she neared him she opened her mouth to speak, but it was Neville who spoke first.

"There's something I have to tell you, and I feel like a jerk actually saying it," he told her as he pulled out the chair for her to sit in. "I don't know if you heard about the botched Fords Farm raid the other day, but it got me thinking about a lot of things."

As Hermione sat there listening, she began to get an uneasy feeling about where he was going with all this.

"Most of its been about work," Neville continued. "Probably comes to no surprise, that I'm not particularly confident about my skills an Auror."

"Harry always says-"

He gave her a small smirk. "Harry's too nice for his own good. It's because of him that I'm even passable as an Auror. I've lost track how many times Harry has covered one of my blunders. But that's not what I wanted to tell you.

"You're a great witch Hermione. You're smart, funny, and beautiful," Neville told her. Hermione glanced away to the table top, embarrassed. "Any bloke would be grateful you gave them the time of day, but I just don't think we're right for each other… in that way."

"Huh?" she asked in surprise, her head snapping up and looking at him in confusion.

"You're a great friend, but romantically I just don't think it'd work out. In a few months you'll have the whole world at your feet. You could do almost anything you wanted. While I don't want a stay at home wife, I'd like a life at a little slower pace."

_I can't believe it. Is he letting_ me _ down easy?_ she wondered, as her mind began to spin.

As Neville continued, Hermione stopped listening, trying to gather her own thoughts._ Neville Longbottom is telling me we're better off as friends. When did my world turn upside down? I thought I was the one who was going to let him down easily._

_What am I saying! I sound like Parvati or Lavender. Neville's a decent guy, just not the guy for me. I should let him finish, let him think he's dumping me. He doesn't need to know I was going to do it if he hadn't._

"Well, if that's how you feel Neville," Hermione said to him, trying not to sound too relieved. "I can understand."

"Great," he said, relief washing over his face. "Well… not great, but great that you get it. We're still friends, right? This won't change anything?"

"No, Neville," she told him with a small smile. "We're friends, we've been through too much. It won't change anything."

* * *

As Hermione and Neville parted company, she felt a little less confused as one problem had been taken care of. It hadn't gone anything like she had envisioned, but it still worked out in the end. _If only my other decisions were that easy._

Over the past few weeks, Hermione had sought advice from almost everyone whose opinion matter to her. All except one. She didn't know why she didn't go straight to him, but for whatever reason, it was time. Walking to the Leaky's Floo, she took a pinch of fire and, "Evans Manor."

Twisting and turning through the Floo network, Hermione emerged and then disappeared in several fireplaces before finally reaching her destination. While the process was annoying, it was a necessary security measure for someone with his profile. Firstly, if you weren't keyed in to his network, the person would be tossed out at one of the extra stops. Secondly, if you were being trailed, you could either leave at one of the stops or make it harder to track without a direct line from beginning to end.

"Took you long enough."

Hermione smirked as she stepped out of the fireplace. "Since I'm at the bottom of the barrel, I figured I'd talk to you," she fired right back. Hermione's smile widened as she heard Harry laugh.

"I was starting to feel left out," he said as he dropped himself in to an old arm chair in his living room.

Sprawling out on his couch next to him, she looked at him quietly for a moment. "So how do you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Hannah."

"Oh, that," he answered as if it was nothing. "All the pieces were there, it was just a matter of putting them in the right order. In hindsight, Hannah never made secret any of the information; she just never drew attention to it. To anyone paying attention, it was all right there."

"Or maybe she simply left _you_ a trail of breadcrumbs," Hermione said, and then giggled at Harry's confused expression.

As the pair sat there in his living room, she had almost forgotten how much she had missed this. She had never really had friends when she was younger with her head always in books, but after some initial clashes, Harry had quickly become her best friend. In some ways she even considered him her brother, and knew he felt the same.

"I'd have thought you would've jumped at the chance for the relative safety of a desk job after all our adventuring and rule breaking we did before," he told her sarcastically.

"Do you think it's wrong to think that it wasn't so much our adventures, as it was me coming along for the ride. I don't regret anything, but…," Hermione trailed off as she looked outside.

"I think it's wrong, but its how you feel. It might have happened because of me, but they were _our_ adventures, and you were along for more than just the ride," Harry corrected her. "Though according to some, once you start risking your own neck, it's hard to stop. Not that I know anything about that," he told her with a cheeky grin.

"I know how your mind works," he went on. "With each option, you've already created a million scenarios of what ifs. What if I hate the work? What if I can't do the job? What if I don't like living out of a suitcase? All you're doing is working yourself up, and spinning in circles. You could have all the information already and you still won't know what you'll end up doing.

"In the end, you have to what makes you happy. So what if what you pick ends up not being the right choice? You gave your best, and it didn't work out. All it means is that it wasn't a good fit. But you'll never know unless you try."

Teaching at Hogwarts was self explanatory, and Harry had good enough idea of what the Department of Mysterious did, but she was forced to be vague about the Miss Hearts offer. She had made it seem like she was going to travel a lot and poke around historical sites. _If only he knew what he thinks is the safe option, isn't exactly safe. But he has a point._

"Whatever you pick, I'll support you. And if you land on your face, you've always got a couch to crash on," Harry told her.

"Thanks for your support," Hermione said dryly, and threw a pillow at his head. She knew what he really meant, and it was a boost of confidence to know he would have her back no matter what. _He's right though. I could come up with countless plausible outcomes, and none of them are even close to how it will really be like. _

"_There are just three offers now, but what will I do when more come in. I'll be even more confused than I am now. I have to make my decision on what I actually know, and not what I think could happen._

* * *

It was growing late one Sunday when Bellona strolled across the grounds, heading towards the garden where she knew her apprentice was. She knew that Hermione had a lot on her mind regarding her future, and with such a beautiful late Spring evening upon them, she knew that Hermione would try to seek some refuge in the gardens.

Anna greatly enjoyed her solitary lifestyle, having a very small number of people whom she would even consider friends. She was much more satisfied with listening to Beethoven on her record player or solving runic puzzles, and when she did go out, a simple quiet dinner. But somehow she had grown quite attached to the young witch. There were times that she saw a younger version of her self in Hermione.

Entering the gardens, she paused briefly to enjoy the blooming dragonlilies before proceeding into the maze at the heart of the garden. Making her way through the twists and turns of the maze, having long ago memorized the correct path, she wondered what she was going to say to her. _Working in the Department of Mysterious would be like putting a child in candy store. I know she would enjoy deciphering and breaking the greatest Wizarding riddles, but it can be a very hard on someone not being able to share on the work they enjoy. _

_She could also be a future Headmistress of Hogwarts. Shaping the minds of a countless number of future witches and wizards. She would be an exceptional teacher and she has an incredible thirst to continue learning. _

_Then there's Alyss' offer. Again it's a hard life, but one that could potentially be very rewarding. It can be dangerous, but you get opportunities that an average wizard couldn't even dream about. But your time is never truly your own. One night you could be in London, the next Tokyo, and then a few days later Boston._

_Depending on how things with the young Longbottom turned out, she could also enjoy the social life. The Longbottom's have quite extensive holdings that have made them a bit of money in the new era. If true, Hermione may not have to lift a finger to support herself. But I cannot see a future that she'd probably hate worse._

Rounding the final curve, Bellona entered the gazebo at the center of the maze. Sitting on one of the benches, she spied Hermione lounging as she stared off at the horizon watching the sun set.

"You do know that you stay here at my leisure, not yours," Bellona said sternly, and watched as Hermione jerked upward and to her feet. A small smile slowly tugged at her lips. "I'm only teasing," she told her.

As Hermione relaxed and sat back down, Anna joined her on the bench. "You've been unusually quiet these past few days."

"I'm starting to make sense of things," Hermione replied.

Anna quietly nodded. "What have you concluded?"

Hermione chuckled to herself. "Well, that I'm not going to be the future Mrs. Neville Longbottom. He felt we were better as just friends." Anna stayed quiet, and Hermione continued. "I know I still have time to make a decision, but I think I'm going to take Ms. Heart's offer. I know it's a big change, but it's a fantastic opportunity."

"It is an opportunity of a lifetime, but be careful that you think this through," Bellona cautioned.

"I have, but I'm not going to officially take it until I'm certain.

"I've been thinking lately, and whether good or bad, I feel like I've been living someone else's life. Through school I was with Harry fighting Voldermort, and I'd stand with him again in a heartbeat, but sometimes I felt like I was along for the ride. Then I followed in my parents' wishes, somewhat, and continued my education. Two masters is nothing to be taken lightly, and I'm proud of what I've accomplished, but if it had been my choice alone would I have done it?"

"You want your own adventure then."

"In a way, yes. I was talking to Harry, and he helped me realize a few things." Hermione paused a smile appeared on her face. "He never ceases to amaze me. I'm the older, but there are times where you really understand the phrase older than his years."

"He is going to be quiet a wizard some day," Bellona said. "He may not rival Merlin or Dumbledore, but his name will be spoken in the same breath."

"Defeating the same Dark Lord twice before you're even eighteen will do that," Hermione said sarcastically. "He reminded me that just because I choose one path, doesn't mean I have to stay on it for the rest of my life. He teased me that I'm always too cautious, and that I should take this chance to try something, take a risk now when I don't have a whole lot of serious responsibilities yet."

"Smart words."

Hermione simply nodded. "To me, Ms. Heart's offer is the most… enticing. It may not have the wonderment of the D.O.M., or the security of teaching at Hogwarts, but like she said, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. If I don't like it, you're obviously evidence that people can leave and go on to something else.

"I think it's far time I had my own adventure; to have my own stories and experiences."


End file.
